Mai Soli
by neko1998
Summary: "How long do you intend to chase after him?" Volpe insinuated. "Naturally...until I catch him." Cesare scoffed. "And if you capture him...then what?" He leered. Cesare smirked at the retainer's foolishness, "I'll tie him up. Like livestock. And if he tries to run away again, I will chop off his hands and feet." Cesare x Chiaro


**Neko1998:** I had this idea stored up for a while and now it's out!

**Summary:** "How long do you intend to chase after him?" Volpe insinuated. "Naturally...until I catch him." Cesare scoffed.

"And if you capture him...then what?" He leered. Cesare smirked at the retainer's foolishness, "I'll tie him up. Like livestock. And if he tries to run away again, I will chop off his hands and feet."

**Timeline: **Volume 11

**Disclaimer:** Cantarella belongs to Higuri Yuu

**Warning:**Yaoi of course! And spoilers.

**Pairing: **Cesare x Chiaro

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1:<span>

Cesare and his troops had stormed Countess Caterina's land in no time at all. Storming the fortress with a pride that manifested itself in battle, in less than a day the soldiers conquered a third of Caterina's men.

The word had began to spread- victory was theirs.

Reaching the fortress gates Caterina armed herself ready to fight to the end. White harness, breastplate, and sword at hand. The loyalist of soldiers remained as the battle raged on, the distinct siren of cannons boomed in close contact.

"It would be cowardly to flee! This is my land!" Caterina snarled clasping her sword high.

"Mother…." Ottaviano cried rubbing away at his face with his sleeve. Her men cheered at their leader's determination. Her will hope to them.

"My lady please hurry to the tunnels." Chiaro urged glancing atop the tower suspiciously, he exchanged a nod with Naldi. The countess sighed.

"Very well, but remember this is not the end." Caterina eyed her men sadly bowing once and descending into a dark fire-lit passage, son in pursuit, the journey to Imola would be tedious.

As the stone doorway closed hidden behind an ornate banner the soldiers flooded the lower halls. Naldi grimaced passing a body. Although the three day truce had been called, Naldi refused the Borgia's proposition and was given another period to "reconsider" his offer. He found himself kneeling in front of the very man. Cesare Borgia. Surrounded by dozens of his men.

"My, my...The swordsman Naldi. Have you decided to join my troops?" The dark haired male soundlessly dismounted the strong stallion as polished silver gleamed with the soon to set sun, aligning with horizon.

"My lord I humbly accept."

"But." Cesare finished, he knew the older male cared deeply for his men, it would take more than a simple siege to induce the faithful soldier to join his ranks.

"I request that the remaining soldiers flee, alive of course, and all their weapons confiscated."

Cesare eyed the man intrigued. He chose to lead this mission for the intention of curing his boredom, though it would only please the pope, the orders were to leave no survivors but he would not simply abide to anyone.

"Naldi, no!"

Cesare gasped. Chiaro was still inside the castle.

After their confrontation and interference of Naldi, Cesare was certain his old friend would have fled. Then again, Chiaro was always the defender of the people he would never abandon them.

Cesare broke from his thoughts as Naldi conversed with Chiaro,_ my angel_ Cesare thought. His eyes glowing a golden hue.

"Naldi, I will accept these terms under the condition that Chiaro will return to me."

Chiaro's eyes widened,_ back to Cesare but then.. _

Naldi eyed Chiaro solemnly recalling what the other had revealed to him, _I have no choice, _Naldi gritted.

Chiaro knew that the men he fought alongside with gave up everything including welcoming him when he had nothing, most of all he anticipated another reunion with Cesare. _Just not like this._

Chiaro bowed his bright strands hiding his weary eyes.

"Yes, I swear myself to you."

Naldi dashed up ready to deny the oath. Cesare responding faster looking pleased with the other's response.

"Very well, Naldi round up your men. And Chiaro I will give you one hour before reporting to me. Move out!"

Cesare howled to his men, the very men who stayed frozen at the perplexing agreement that had just occurred. Cesare's lips twitched into a pleasing smirk. _Finally. You are mine. _Chiaro shivered at the spike of energy surrounding Cesare the demons had gotten stronger. Naldi strode quickly leaving Chiaro to follow inside the defiled fortress.

* * *

><p>Volpe grunted at the news of an agreement, two men for the price of freedom not just freedom but to allow the rebels an exit! <em>What is his highness thinking!<em> He squirmed at the campsite.

* * *

><p>One hour had long sprinted away from Chiaro's hands, he had watched his comrades leave the now barren grounds. He was a hero they said, that his nor Naldi's sacrifices would be in vain. He sighed. Following a messenger to the outskirts of town, the populated private grounds of the soldiers, some of which watched him curiously. What was so good about him?<p>

In the shadows Volpe ground his teeth, the rumors of two skilled soldiers, the prizes of Cesare Borgia's conquest reality. He observed the blonde, now bound in ahead of him, sit around the soldiers. The men controlled and spoke gleefully about the banquet that was to be held in their honor.

Just then Cesare approached the crowd with the other prize, the chamberlain Naldi who too is restrained.

"Gentlemen remember this day for it will be recalled as one of the greatest battles. Prepare to move out, if we are to make for your celebration." Cesare spoke languidly while the men brisked to pack.

Cesare marched to face Chiaro who in turn looked away, not wanting to meet the gaze of his old friend. Cesare harshly pulled the one armed man into his arms. Gripping his shielded shoulders so tightly that Chiaro visibly winced.

"You ride with me." Cesare whispered shallow so that his message was only audible to Chiaro. Obsidian eyes absorbed azure eyes after so long, with the distraction of battle gone.

* * *

><p>The soldiers mounted wordlessly behind one another formation exacted with Cesare at the center. One man rode with Naldi, to keep him from escaping, and Chiaro was of course paired with Cesare.<p>

Chiaro eyed the stallion suspiciously, truthfully he had the experience of having ridden horses, armless with help. This was another story in itself. Just how would he get on this time!? Cesare who stood beside him keenly detected his apprehension. Chiaro after all, raises his brows in a distinct manner, when troubled. _He hasn't changed at all_. Cesare thought sadly. Wrapping an arm around the now un-armored torso Cesare fluidly lifted the handicapped man unto the saddle. He lept behind Chiaro who blushed uncomfortably at the close contact of Cesare's chest pressing tightly behind him. It had been months following their fated meeting.

Cesare motioned forward with arms that sprouted to curl at the reigns controlling the steed. Perfect. Cesare felt a surge of energy rush through him, he felt warm, the warmth that had grown distant after Vazzona's death and Chiaro's betrayal. He felt alive.

"As soon as we return you will be punished." Cesare blew inside of Chiaro's lobe.

_It tickled._ But Chiaro didn't feel the playful tone from Cesare, no, instead his apparent anxiety turned into terror. Cesare smiled gently, his unreachable angel was in his grasps. Where it belonged, he silently reminded himself, now all it needed was a bit of polishing.

Chapter 1: End

* * *

><p><span><strong>Neko:<strong> I had this one in my thought's for so long! Please review, this is NOT the end by a longshot.


End file.
